Live Testing
Log Title: Live Testing Characters: Optimus Prime, Scales Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: August 10, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: After weeks of work and several rounds of tests, Scales is ready to try her cure on a live subject. Optimus volunteers. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 18:55:20 on Saturday, 10 August 2019.' Scales has commandeered a short, human-sized desk, with the appropriately sized terminal, a couple of datapadds, and a few pieces of paper. The little dragon finishes working on something there, taking a moment to tidy and stack everything neatly, then hops down from a stool and stretches her whole body, even puffing a bit of smoke. "Whew! Okay. That's done. Back to science!" And she heads for her lab bench to see if the larger batch of her latest counteragent is finished. Optimus sits in his quarantined cell. He's requested a datapadd and has been using his powerful mind to assist in whatever way he can. While not as specialized in medicine as Scales, Optimus's insight as someone suffering from the disease doesn't hurt, and he's been quick to offer potential solutions for other research doctors to pursue. The project has helped him funnel his aggression into something positive, and in some ways has allowed him to deal with the guilt his actions has caused. Scales goes to a larger fume hood than the one she used for just testing the little batches, opening up the doors and taking a look and a sniff at the large container inside. She produces a bit of treated paper and a pipette and tests the batch by dripping a bit on the paper and watching the reaction. It changes color slightly, and she smiles at it. "Okay! That's good." With that ready, she closes the doors again for safety, then wanders over to take a moment and consider the quarantine section. Optimus stands as he sees Scales approach. "Greetings, Scales. How are your experiments progressing?" Through constant meditation and practice, Optimus has largely overcome his nucleosis-induced aggressive urges. He still shows other signs, however - joints locking up, stiffness when he moves. Whether or not he can even still transform remains in question. Still, he remains calm, doing what he can to help those in worse shape than himself. Scales sits and waves to Optimus. "I've got a batch that passes all my sample tests.. all that's really left is a live attempt. So... it's time to figure out who goes first." Optimus steps forward without an astrosecond's hesitation. "As... former Autobot leader, I nominate myself. If anyone should face the danger it should be me. And if you succeed - and I trust you will - I can help administer the cure to Prowl and the rest of the afflicted." Scales tilts her head, considering, then nods. "Okay. Gonna need to set things up. Gimme a moment." And she goes to recruit some people to do the heavy lifting for her. There's no way the tape can manage to carry and move some of the equipment involved. Optimus waits patiently (he is a patient, after all), hope in his optics. He sets aside the datapadd and mentally prepares himself for the coming trial. Scales gets everything set up right next to Optimus' current location, then drafts one of the larger medics to stick with her while she extends the field, effectively doubling the size of the quarantine area to include the treatment equipment. Optimus watches Scales set up and offers to help once things are brought into his enlarged enclosure. Scales thanks Optimus. It doesn't take much longer to get things hooked up. Except for the patient. "Okay, I'm gonna hafta insist on restraints for this. You're good at keepin' calm, but even with that.. I jus' don't wanna risk a bad twitch knockin' somethin' over." Optimus nods quickly. "Of course!" He lays down on the table and sets his arms and legs willingly into the restraints. With his mask still on the shelf, Scales can witness his rarely seen sad smile. "If this goes badly - in an unrecoverable way - have Xaaron gather what's left of the Council of Ancients to decide who next should receive the Matrix. I trust his judgement." Optimus's smile turns into a bit of a smirk. "I'm afraid I might be a bit... biased in my decision-making." Scales hesitates a moment, a bit of sober, worried purple in her optics before she pokes at Optimus with a claw. "Not gonna be necessary," she insists. "You're big an' strong. You'll do fine." And she gets the last few things in place. "We're gonna start with the agent, then apply coolant to get ahead of the heat build. It'll still feel pretty warm," she warns. Optimus's smile has warmth of its own. "I trust you, Scales," he repeats. "It's been an honor to watch you work - one of the small joys of my confinement. Chromia was right to trust you with greater responsibility. You've grown to become an admirable doctor and scientist during this crisis, and an inspiration to all of us." That said, he lays on his back, staring upward as he waits for the injection of Scales' new agent. Scales ducks her head a bit at the praise, but gets to work, starting the drip into Optimus' system, then shifting her optics to infrared to monitor. Optimus's compassionate optics widen at the feeling caused by the injection of the serum, but he vocalizes no unpleasantries and resists the urge to move. "I can feel it," he says calmly without complaint. "How's it look, doctor?" he says warmly. Scales beams at him. "Still good." She starts the coolant after. "It's kinda neat to be able to watch the progress." Optimus nods quickly. "It's an... odd sensation," he reports. Still shackled, he flexes his gauntlets, testing their mobility. "How will I know if it's working? Will you play one of Swish's reports and see if I break my shackles and rampage across the city?" he jokes. Scales chuckles. "I wanna give it time to do its work before we test it -that- much." She spares a glance back in the direction of the rest of quarantine, where others are similarly cooped up waiting for a cure. "Once the infection is disabled, your own self-repair should be able to work on the affected areas. It'll take a little time, a'course. But we'll keep monitoring for a few hours, both to watch progress AND t'make sure all of the infection's wiped out." Optimus , "Thank you, Scales. Shall I remain still until that time?" Scales nods. "Until there's no more reaction to be seen, at least." Optimus says calmly, "Alright, Scales. Thank you. I'll remain still until then." True to his word, Optimus waits. Will the serum work? Only time will tell. Log session ending at 21:05:48 on Saturday, 10 August 2019.